Letters
by darkdoll25
Summary: Back and forth, they wrote. In the process, they had found themselves and each other. Korra/Mako, Mako/Bolin (brOTP), Mako/Asami AU
1. Chapter 1

A/U: Through letters, they find each other

* * *

It had been a hot summer day, school had let out and Korra was bored. And she had the perfect thing to do. She would have a penpal. She wanted to communicate with someone she had never met before; meeting new people was always a thrill for her.

So, she signed up for a program that lets you write letters to someone internationally. She was so excited when she received the first mail. Her heart pounded as she read the address. All the way from England, U.K.!

She would gradually keep these letters she received in a special box. Time after time, she would look through them and choose a letter to read for the night.

* * *

They made plans to meet in New York City, a midway point for both of them. Korra lived in California so she had to travel quite a bit to reach the destination spot. It was a quaint little cafe, very peaceful, and very quiet. It was perfect to meet someone she had written for over 3 years.

Mako was anxious. He never saw her picture before, and only knew her first name. Over the years, he had culminated these _feelings _for this mysterious girl. Part of him was relieved that he was finally going to see her, and part of him was scared whether she was 40 years old.

In his hand he brought a box containing her letters. Every night, he would choose one randomly and read it. He didn't know why he was doing this at first; however, he gradually knew. Question was, did she feel the same?

* * *

When they met, it was as if time had stopped.

Their eyes drifted towards each other's boxes, which they had both thought to bring.

Smile widening, Mako sat across from her and pulled out a letter. He slid it towards her gently and gestured her to go on. Her hands reached towards the envelop and took out the letter.

Chuckling, she read the letter out loud.

_Dear penpal,_

_My name is Korra! _

**[to be continued]**

* * *

**A/N: Hope you like it. The letter doesn't end there.**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Much longer this time around

**Just in case you get confused, - means Mako, * means Korra. You'll see. **

* * *

*Dear penpal,

My name is Korra! I come from Los Angeles, California in the beloved country of the United States of America. I guess I should start with some things about myself. I am 22, born on December 10, 1991. I am striving to be a marine biologist. I love being in the water, swam since I was a little girl!

Right now our school just let us out for the summer. I was quite bored, which is why I wanted to join this program and essentially, write to a person that isn't around from here.

Can you tell me more about yourself? (Haha, that sounds a little bit creepy, doesn't it?)

From,

Korra

* * *

-Dear Korra,

Nice to meet you, my name is Mako. I'll be following your example as I talk about myself. I come from England in the glorious country of the United Kingdom. I'm 23, born on July 2nd in the year 1990. I guess you would call me a true '90s kid, eh? I'm majoring in all things food-related. Planning to be a cook when I grow up. Hobbies.. hobbies.. I like cooking for my younger brother. He's too years younger than I am. His name is Bolin. I've been having to care for him since I was 12? 13?

What's your life like in the States?

Sincerely,

Mako

* * *

*Dear Mako,

Sorry for not replying right away and getting this letter to you sooner. Been busy visiting the family in Alaska, it reminded me how much I miss the salmon there. Caught fresh and not frozen, like in the groceries. England, huh? Always wanted to visit there some day. The new kinds of people that I could meet, wow! Oh, so you're one year older than me? That's cool. And you want to be a cook, that's even cooler!

You've been caring for your brother since you were 12-13 years old? Do you mind if I ask why?

My life is pretty good, college-wise. They've been teaching me many things in order to prepare myself for a career in the future. My college is the best in the state after all.

Personal-wise? Just fine.

Yours truly,

Korra

* * *

-Korra,

It's fine, I understand. You'd want to be with your family because you're away from them most of the year, yes? Come to think of it, I've never met anyone from Alaska. Is it truly cold there, like they say? And I have always wanted to go visit the States just once in my lifetime. Yes, a cook. I love cutting and heating up the ingredients to form new dishes.

That's great that you're getting the best education out there.

Mind telling me what's wrong with your personal life? Sorry if that sounded like I was intruding.. it's just weird that it would be 'just fine'.

And no, it's quite alright for you to ask. My parents, they died when Bolin and I were little. I had to have responsibility when I was a wee toddler.

With best regards,

Mako

* * *

A/N: To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: And so it continues

* * *

*Dear Mako,

Alright.. keep it hush-hush you hear?

My parents...they -oh how should I put this?- they sent me away to boarding school. And not just any fancy boarding school, its a boarding school that keeps you locked up like some kind of prison. They ONLY time they let you out of the school grounds is during the summer where we can only write letters to communicate with the outside world but we can't use email or phones. Sometimes I feel as if this is a military school.

Worst part is? I don't have any friends here. So, I guess, you are kind of my friend?  
That sort of made it awkward, huh?

You've been alone since the beginning, weren't you? Having to take care of a kid all by yourselves..

Best regards,

Korra

* * *

-Dearest Korra,

No, it did not make it awkward. I'd like to say we've gotten closer over the months. It does take at least 4 days for my letter to reach you and so-forth.

May I confide in you with something? My girlfriend, Asami, she's been sort of wonky lately. I have no idea why, it puzzles me. One day we are just having a nice talk and I was talking about my current lifestyle (studying, writing letters to you and all) and she just suddenly snapped out of nowhere! I tried asking her what's wrong, but she got this look on her face.

What do you think?

About your military school, that's harsh. I doubt your parents meant any harm, perhaps they wanted to protect you? You are their precious little girl, which I'm assuming.

No emails or phones...you really are isolated in that prison of yours, aren't you? I guess I'm glad I'm able to roam the good place called England.

I'm okay with it, taking care of Bolin. We got through a lot, but our bond became closer because of it.

From,

Mako

* * *

*Mako,

Can you explain what England is like? I've never been on out of the country much less the state.

Back to the matter at hand, I need to ask you to ask your girlfriend this. 'Are you jealous?' No, I'm not joking. Maybe she felt inferior because you spoke about your letters to me. Perhaps we should stop if this is getting in the way of your relationship...

Lucky you got a girlfriend, so far I've been single for the past 22 years! As long as I've been alive, actually. It's weird, I'm gorgeous. Oh, just kidding! By the way, I bet this Asami person is beautiful!

I hope you fix everything soon...And that's great, about your brother. I'm an only child, it gets kind of lonely.

My parents only care about themselves, Mako. They love me sure, but they sent me away! What kind of parents DO that sort of thing? They don't have demanding jobs at all, they work at home.

Frustrated,

Korra

* * *

-Korra,

Hey, it's going to be fine. You'll understand when you're older. Your parents just don't know how to express love for you. I sort of sound like a parent, don't I? Guess my fatherly instincts are kicking in.

Well, I asked Asami. She didn't really respond to the question. I recorded the conversation without her knowing. I wanted you to know what exactly happened because I really need help.

'Asami, why were you mad at me yesterday?'

'Mad? What?'

'Yesterday? We were having a nice conversation and you just snapped.'

(She was angry at this part)

'...You honestly don't know?'

'Which is why I'm asking you right now. Please, Asami..'

'I can see expressions, Mako. I understand them like the back of my hand. Come back to me when you find out why and then I'll talk.'

She walked away after this.

Any advice?

Confused,

Mako

P.S. I don't want to stop writing to you. You're the only one I can confide in. Bolin wouldn't understand and obviously Asami can't.

* * *

*Dear Mako,

Oh dear. What you have just told me is very puzzling. She wants you to find out what's happening? Okay, let's see if I can tackle this. I've had guy friends who've come to me with girl troubles before. Maybe I can help too?

That line where she says 'I can see expressions' maybe its when you were talking about something and there was something your face was saying that Asami didn't like? Can you remember EXACTLY everything what you said the day before? I think that's the only way we both can figure out what's wrong. But you're smart. You'll know soon enough.

And that's sweet Mako, me too. I feel the same.

Grateful,

Korra

* * *

A/N: I know short. More next week


End file.
